What Would be Nice to See
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Title is random. A one shot that is not that great. Rated T to be safe. KagomeSesshomaru You know fun stuff.


**I wanted to write this after the episode where Kikyo kills the doctor. At first I was going to (and may still do it) write a Kikyo fic where her feelings were shared with my lovely readers. **

**As Always I do not own Inuyasha or any thing from the anime or manga but a cute Sesshomaru plushie and a hot Sesshomaru wall scroll and a few fan arts. **

_What Would be Nice to See_

Could he be her one and only from her first time as a teen? That was right Kagome Higurashi was not a human miko but a demoness. She grew up in the palace she now stood in awaiting the day she would be the lady of.

Update to two days ago she would have never guessed she was a time demon. When she was about 15 she lost control of her powers and sent her self forward in time. When she got there she also had deaged her self. Kiki Higurashi just married found the young girl. Her miko senses screamed demon but all she saw was a lost little girl with no memory but her name, so she took her in and made the girl her daughter, Kagome.

Kagome now was back in the castle whose owner she always felt a pull to. She could feel his eyes are her now. Yes they were enemies at first but with the defeat of Naraku her memories were restored. She did not turn to Inuyasha but to Sesshomaru. She gave him a kiss that stopped time and that was not a figure of speech. Kagome paused time to make it last.

Inuyasha looked at them when time went back to normal and smiled. "About damn time."

"Huh? Inuyasha what do you mean?" Miroku was the one to ask, Sango was too far gone in shock.

"This Sesshomaru knew who Kagome was from our first meeting. I went to Inuyasha shortly after and told him."

"What about the fights between you too?"

"I was fighting to keep Kagome the way she was for a little bit longer. Even if she was kind hearted as a demoness she still was going to be in for a shock and we did not want her to run home and not want any thing to do with the battle she just fought."

The whole thing was a plot to build her strength and their own. Fighting each other made them as strong as they were now. Koga was the one to suffer a blow at the news. He choose his life over going for Kagome's heart. With some time his love for Kagome faded to show his true love Ayame.

Sesshomaru looked at his bride she was a beauty. She was prefect in every way that he could think of. As she started using her powers again her power markings reclaimed her checks. They were light and only could be seen in the right lighting.

The children they helped raise now had children of their own. Rin married her child hood dream boy, Sango's brother, Kohaku after he was brought back much like herself by Sesshomaru. Shippo and Kirara have a few kit kittens running around. Sesshomaru and Kagome never thought about children yet. They had the rest of their immortal lives to worry about heirs. They would let fate decide that for them.

"What is it my love?" He could tell she had something on her mind and was hiding it.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking of the best way to tell you that you are going to be a father again." Sesshomaru was by her side in a heart beat. His hand was on her lower stomach and his lips were on hers.

"How long?"

"I have known for two days. When I went to thehealer, he told me. I am only a week and a half along." With out warning Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms was heading to the bed. This night the would not leave their bed. And if things went well they would be there well into the next day.

**--Break in the Fic--**

Kagome rubbed her eyes. She was well into her pregnancy and ready to head to the village to get this child in her words out of her. "Sessho-kun?"

"Yes love?"

"Can we go any faster?"

"You know that even when we get there you will not be able to give birth until it is time."

"Says you. I want this to happen."

Kagome screamed as their daughter was born into the world. There was less pain due to the fact she was a demon but fuck it still hurt like hell.

Sesshomaru was sure his hand would take hours to heal but she was now at peace. He held his daughter as his mate slept. Mari (Mar-ee) looked like her mother with her father's darker markings. Most demoness took after their mothers in markings but that was because they took after their powers. It looks like the inu over took the time this time. Who knows what will happen for their next child?

Kagome woke up after a short sleep. She did not open her eyes but scented the room. Sesshomaru was in the room with a smell she would knew anywhere their child. She turned her head to her mate and their daughter.

"Are you well?"

"I think so. But I am a little sore. Lets wait for a while for the next one."

"You want to have more children as well?" Sesshomaru would not let it show but she knew he was happy that she said that. She want to show her human mother why she left all those years ago. It was not her fault the well stopped working after her memories returned.

**--500 years later--**

Kiki sweep the porch as she waited for Kagome to crawl out of the well like she always did. She would complain about Inuyasha being naïve to her feelings and how Sango and Miroku should be married. She had been gone for over two mouths now. She was worried but knew if there was a problem some one would have come and told her by now.

A limo pulled up to the humble shrine. A tall man in a dark suit stepped out. He looked around the area seeing if it was safe to a point. He then turned back and reached for someone unseen. She wore an equally dark suit but she had a hat on as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Your kidding right? I have to do this. I mean she raised me the second time around. I just wish Miroku and Sango could be here, Inuyasha too," she said with a hint of discontent.

"Well love they all have things to do. Inuyasha is off on that trip so I could be here and Miroku and Sango are on what, their hundredth honeymoon?"

"I know but I fear that I will not be able to keeping them aging at our rate forever."

"Who says you have too? Now lets go see that human family of yours."

Kagome scented her mother as she walked up the steps. She felt a sudden hit of homesickness. She could only hope her mother would not shun her for what she now was.

"Kagome?" Kiki asked the woman that was walking by a man that looked like Inuyasha but different.

"Mother," Kagome answered with a nod. "It is good to see you." This time she hugged her.

"Where have you been for the last two months?"

"You mean 500 years."

"So you know?"

"Yes. I am a time demon. I was about 16 when you found me I was scared and a lone in a new world. You helped me and for that I will never forget you. You are and will always be my mother."

"So who do we have here?"

"Mother this is Sesshomaru my mate and the father to my children. They could not be here do whatever they were doing but will visit soon."

"I am just glade you are home."

**Okay this was shit but Hell I want to write it. Oh and I don't know what the hell I am saying. **

**Review Please. Flame if you must. I like to hear from other Otaku out there.**


End file.
